Hello, I'm your friend
by Bronka
Summary: A Gaara/Hinata fic. Has lots of Oc's and real people. lots of different pairings. A friendship/romance/humor fic.
1. Gaara's life and enter Hinata

This is a Gaara/ Hinata story. If their out of charter I don't care.

Sadly I make no money from this. Not that anybody would pay money to read it.

* * *

**Key:**

**"Talking out loud/ sounds"**

**'Thought in head'**

**1, 2,3,4,5…**

** "BEEP!" That was the piercing sound the alarm clock made. The owner of the hatred and somewhat unneeded device is named Gaara. He pushed the button on the top silencing it for the day. Gaara doesn't need alarm clocks to wake him up; he is always awake at that time. He is awoke all hours of the day every day of every year; doomed to this since birth because of severe insomnia. This lack of sleep has it advantages: For one thing he always dressed on time, and he doesn't have to worry about NOT getting sleep. Stuff like that.**

**Gaara picked up his backpack, give himself a look in the bathroom mirror a deemed ready to go to school; ready but not willing. With a sigh he slings the backpack on his shoulder and leaves for school. His brother and sister were already at school, they drove in Temari's car without him. But they had desisted the first year of high school that's what he wanted. And this year his second year he said he would walk himself again this year. He preferred it this way, time to himself. He also prefers not to eat in the morning; Temari quite trying to make him eat breakfast years ago.**

**Gaara with his head down and his left hand jammed in his pocket was heading to school, witch was just a few blocks away. But he left his house were he knew he would be on time for class. He didn't go early; after all he doesn't have any friends to hang out with, so there would be no point. Unlike his brother and sister would made new friends after the move. They didn't have a large group of friends and Gaara had always known that plenty of people were willing to be their friends until they found out they were related to him. **

** But despite his guilt, his siblings tried to tell him that he shouldn't feel bad it wasn't his fault. "Come on bro, don't feel bad we've got more friends here then at the other school." The older and only brother Kankaro said trying to cheer him up. "That's right. And besides you'll have your own friends I'm sure. But no matter what we'll always be family." Temari said warmly sincerity in her eyes. He looked to Kankaro he knotted his head agreeing with her smiling. Gaara was very touched by this and even more when Temari surprised them all with a group hug. That was very quick but appreciated and cherished. It was another 'Family Moment' as Temari calls them. Gaara couldn't help but smile at the memory of that morning before they left for school. Gaara feels they should have more of those. They always made him feel better and he always seemed to be in need of feeling better. **

** Gaara sighed he was at the front gate already. He was heading straight for his first class English. He sat in his usual seat in the back of the class. **

** Soon the class started filling in then the bell rang and everybody was in the class but the teacher. But that wasn't unusual, even if you never had Kakashi's class you still know that he's never been on time and has some wired excuse. The door opened Kakashi stepped in, perverted book in hand. "Sorry I was late class but I had to talk to the new girl." Kakshi told them. The class laughed no one believing any excuse he gave them. "No but really I was. Come in Miss Hyuuga." He said his feet on the table book open. The door opened again and timidly Hinata Hyuuga walked in. She was very pretty with her porcine face, lavender eyes and dark hair. She stood by the teacher's desk hoping he would assign her a seat so she could sit down. "Please introduce your self Miss Hyuuga." Kakashi said from behind his book as he turned the next page. **

**"Um…H Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I…I ...I hope that we get along." The poor stuttering girl said to the class. "You maybe be seated next to Gaara. Gaara raise your hand." Kakashi order and to everyone's amazement Gaara obeyed. Hinata looked at him taking in his odd but handsome features. Everything about him seemed beautiful to her. Everything form is soul piercing green eyes that were surrounded by black rings. To his smooth, clear skin that was so pail and contrasting to his blood red hair. **

** She felt a blush creep up to her face as she realized she was starring. She quickly went to her seat. The class resumed as normal, Kashashi assigned them work then went back to reading his book. **

**Then the class started talking with only a few people actually working, or working-ish. A lot of talk involved Hinata one way or another wreath it was to her or about her. "So Hinata where are you from?" A girl named TenTen said. She has brown hair that was put in buns on the side on her head and soft brown eyes. "I'm from this town but I was in privet school." She said. "so why did you come here of all places?' Another girl asked this one was blonde called Ino. "My father decided it would be good for me." Hinata said. "Why was there something wrong with your other school?" This girl had pink hair her name was Sakura. "No not really." Hinata said. "Privet school huh? Well then your parents must be pretty loaded then right?" Ino asked. "Ino! That's a personal question you don't know her that well to ask her that!" Sakura scolded. "What did you know forehead girl?!" Ino demeaned to know. "It's just basic manners pig girl!" Sakura shouted; neither of them caring if the whole class was staring. Not that they were everybody was every use to they squabbles. "No. It's okay. Yes my father is very wealthy." Hinata said quietly. "Well that's cool I guess. So do you have any brothers or sisters?" TenTen asked. "I have one younger sister ****Hanabi**** ." Hinata said. "Does she come here?" Sakura asked. "No, but Neji, my older cousin dose he's a junior." Hinata said. "Oh what's he like?" TenTen asked. "He's been said to be a genius I don't know about that but he is smart. He's tall and lean but very athletic. Rude at first to most people, but over protective to me and my sister. He really is nice or can be. He really like my brother then a cousin" Hinata told them. They talked for the rest of the class all of them forgetting about their work and all unaware to the stares of Gaara. He will talk to Hinata alone. **

**

* * *

**I'm in need of a beta reader!


	2. Hello everyone

Disclaimer: Why is it only a Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Why is it only a Fanfiction? Because I don't own it!

I would like to give thanks to: **HeartBrokenHinata **for being the first to leave a review the first chapter.

Then I would like to thank Nicholas de Vilance for being the second to review.

Again I would like to say if their out of charter I don't care.

Gaara was not doing his work that was unusual despite what anybody may think. Gaara really is a good student; Temari won't let him fail any class. But he was finding it ever so difficult to concentrate when Hinata sits next to him. When he can't considerate on anything, but the sound of her voice, her sweet soothing voice in his ears. Her stutter was gone now replaced by heavenly laughter. She had been here for one period and she had already made friends. 'But that's to be expected right? I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with her?' Gaara thought longing to be her friend. "Say Hinata what's your next class?" TenTen asked. "I have P.E with Coach Guy." Hinata said. "That's so cool I have him next. I'll walk you over to the Gym." TenTen said. "Thant would be great thank you." Hinata said. 'I have Gym next too. I would get to see here again. That is great!' Gaara thought. The bell rang and Gaara jumped. "Oh well that's the bell it was good talking to you Hinata." Ino said ready to leave. "It was nice meeting you." Hinata said. "See you later." Sakura said. "Buy" Hinata said.

She and TenTen got their stuff and walked out. Gaara and all the others that had Gym class headed down the left side of the hall. They separated into male or female locker rooms then whet to their own lockers. TenTen help Hinata find her locker. "Okay 369 is right over here. You got your combination right?" TenTen asked. "Yes." Hinata said. "Well okay then your al seat. If you need anything I'm just of the other side." TenTen said. "Thank you so much." Hinata said. "Sure, no problem." TenTen said and walked away. Hinata was so thrilled that she had made a friend already.

She got dressed in the school P.E uniform, blue shirt with black shorts. She locked the locker and she turned around to see TenTen. "Come on I'll show you were coach Guy has us meet." She said.

They got to a part of the Gym and sat down. "So have you had him before?" Hinata asked. "Yeah and he's really cool and weird you'll like him." TenTen said. They spent time talking both people would come up to TenTen asking who Hinata is. "She's my new friend." TenTen told them all not hesitating at all. They all said hello in their own way.

"Hi I'm Naruto and we'll be good friends believe it!!" Naruto told them. "I'm sure you will Naruto." TenTen said suppressing the chuckles that treated to come up. "Hi I'm Shikamaru nice too meet you." Shikamaru said in his usual board monotones. "I am Shino." Shino tells her. "Hi I'm Choji. Would you like a chip?" Choji introduces and gave the bag of chips he had in his hand to her. "Oh thank you Choji. That's very nice of you." Hinata said taking two chips from the bag. She ate the chips and tuned to the next person. "Oh and this is "Naruto started but Hinata interrupted him, she didn't need to be introduced to him. "I already know him Naruto, he is Susuke someone I knew from my privet school. "Hey Suskue! How come you never told us about her?" Naruto demanded. "What and give you something else to bug me about?" Susuke asked. Hinata couldn't help but smile he hadn't changed a bit. "Hello I am Rock Lee it is nice to know you as well!" Lee said. "It's nice to meet you to Lee." Hinata said.

Then to everyone's pure astonishment Gaara started to approach them. "Oh Hey Gaara! Did you come to say hello to Hinata too or did you come to see me?" Naruto asked happy to see his friend, who usually didn't spend time together in P.E. "Both." Was all Gaara said. "Great glad to hear it!" Naruto said to him then turned to Hinata. "So do you know him already?" He asked. Hinata knotted his head happy to see Gaara again so soon. "Great we can all be friends then!" Naruto declared happy that things wear going smoothly for Gaara. He and Gaara and Hinata was obvious to the strange stares and glares being given to the by most the Gum's population.

Naruto didn't notice because of his severe ADD and Gaara and Hinata because they were to busy staring at each other. The staring didn't go unnoticed by many people mostly Naruto and thus that weren't looking. It made some worry: For Hinata. Others jealous: Of Gaara. "So Gaara…um h...h how are you?" Hinata said stuttering retuning.

Gaara tock notice he felt hurt that she would be scared around him, but he figured that if she spent enough time that would go away; it did with the others. He just hoped he didn't scar her away before then. "I'm fine, thank you." Gaara said grateful that none of his own nervousness was head in his voice. The conversion probably would have gone farther but due to Coach Guy it didn't have a chance.

"Hello, my ever youthful students!! It is good to see you all! Now lets all warm up by doing laps around the gym, so that the rest of the gym classes can see you all!!" This was said by the one and only coach Guy. "That is great coach Guy!!" Lee declared as he smiled, showing off his very shiny teeth. "That it is Lee!" Guy said, he was going to order in his own to go outside but then He then noticed Hinata. "Well Hello there! My name coach Guy! So little lady what is your name?" Guy asked her. "M...MY name is Hinata Hyuuga sir." Hinata said shyly. "Well then Hinata welcome to Leaf High! Since your new here everyone will introduce them selves." Guy said to her then turned to the rest of the class. "Okay everyone for Miss Hyuuga's befit when I point to you your to say your name." Guy said.

When the introductions were done there wasn't enough time for a whole lot so guy desisted that they would watch a video, the only one disappointed was Lee and that didn't last very long. Lee was then remained by Naruto that they could now spend time with Hinata. "That is true Naruto and I am happy again!" Lee told them. "That's great Lee but I have to talk to Hinata alone for a moment." TenTen said taking Hinata's hand and leading her away. "Don't be gone with her for two long!" Naruto called after them before he and Lee turned their attention to Gaara. They were then trying so hard to engage Gaara in a conversation. To Gaara's announce not liking the attention.

"Um what's wrong TenTen?" Hinata asked when she was dragged to a far corner of the gym as not to be over heard by anyone. "You like him don't you?" TenTen out right accused. "W…What?!" Hinata asked astonished by the bluntness TenTen used. "You know Gaara, the one you can't keep your eyes off of. You like him." TenTen said not asked. "Um…well I… Yes." Hinata said not looking at her. TenTen blow out o long sigh. "I knew it. " Was all she could say; she leaned against the wall and slid down. "Um…um what's wrong with that?" Hinata asked completely lost as to what was happing. "Well because you new you don't know that he's dangerous. He's bad he's completely unstable." TenTen said. "Well then why is he Naruto's friend? Dosen't he know? And Lee seems to like him too." Hinata said trying to make since of them situation. "Well Naruto is his friends and Lee I can't explain. If anything he's the one that sould be afird or angry. Gaara nearly killed Lee." TenTen said. "Wha…What!?" Hinata said in disbelieve. "Yeah well that what I heard. I know that he defiantly was hospitalizes and that Gaara is dangerous. I don't show it but he creeps me out! And it's not just me. It's like the whole school even most of the staff! It's like you Lee and Naruto are the only one's who isn't afraid of him. Well you three and his siblings. They don't seem to be afraid of him either." TenTen said.

Hinata was in shock. She looked over at the group; to get a good look at him. He was still sitting there between Naruto and Lee. Lee and Naruto were laughing and he was smiling. 'He's so handsome when he smiles.' Hinata couldn't help but think. She felt her face get hot and looked away. 'I wonder if TenTen is right. She could had been mislead by the gossip. I don't know what to do. What if he really is dangerous?' She thought. She then turned her eyes back to him; he was still smiling, he still looked nice. "I'll give him a chance. And talk to him soon" She said out loud and TenTen groaned at the news. "Just don't be alone with him to long." TenTen said.


	3. I'll give him a chance

Disclaimer: Neither you nor I owns any of this. Sad I know.Oh and for my convince please tell me who you want Hinata's classes to be with. Vote at the poll.

* * *

Hinata and TenTen came back to the group. "Hi guys!' Naruto greeted them. "Naruto were not guys." TenTen corrected. "Yeah but you know what I mean." Naruto said. "So how do you like school so far Hinata?" Shino asked. "What kind question is that?" Naruto asked. "Seriously everyone knows that school is a drag." Shikamaru said. "I wasn't asking either of you." Shino stated. "I like it just fine." Hinata told them. "I like it as well." Lee offered them with out being asked. "What about you Gaara?" Hinata asked. "I don't really like it." Gaara said. "But I'm sure all that will change not that you here Hinata! Right Gaara?" Naruto said jabbing his friend with his elbow. And despite the annoying jabs Gaara couldn't but smile a bit. This caused Hinata to smile and Sasuke to glare.

The bell then rang and everyone changed and went to their next class. "So Hinata what's your next class?" TenTen asked. "I have art one with Mrs. Kurenai." Hinata said reading from her list. "Wow no way this is awesome! We have so many classes together!" TenTen said. They found their next class and went in. They explained to Kurenai that Hinata is new to the school. "Welcome Miss. Hyuuga it is good to have you here." She said and smiled to the young girl. "Thank you very much Mrs. Kurenai." Hinata said quietly. Kurenai really liked Hinata already, she normally didn't make quick judgments but she could tell there's just something really good and likable but Hinata.

Soon the bell rang but at that time the class had filled, with students, and thing begin. Mrs. Kurenai started things off by tell the class a little bit about her. Then she laid down the rules, and started them off with a fun easy project. Water colors.

The five minute bell rang and Kurenai instructed that they put their materials away. When that was done the girls started chatting. To soon the bell did ring and TenTen and Hinata had to part, go their own ways. TenTen gave Hinata direction to her next class and then started walking to her own. Hinata was a little sad to see TenTen go but she smiled when she saw Gaara coming towards her.

"Hi Gaara." She greeted him; and he was glad for it and for her not to stutter with him around. He could help but smile at her. "Here I'll walk you to your class." Gaara offered. "Thank you that's very nice of you." Hinata said and together they walked to class.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short.

Please do vote at the poll!


	4. He is good!

Disclaimer: You and I both know I don't own this.

Please be sure to vote for you favtorite parings at the new poll!!

Thank you and have a pleasnt read.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata arrived at there next class: history taught by Asuma just in time. "Well glad you could make it take a seat." He said. Hinata and Gaara found two seats open in the back and sat down. Asuma started the class off buy going over the rules and exceptions. Then they got their books from under their chairs and opened them as instructed.

Class went like how you would aspect them too in high school. Some were working and paying attention but mostly it was talking. "OMG were you at that party before school started?" Asked one girl. "Yes wished you could have been there! It was so awesome!" Her friend said. "Hey that girl that just walked in with _him_ she's new right?" Another girl asked. "I think so. I've never seen her around." Her boyfriend answered her. "So she doesn't know? Doesn't know how dangerous he is?" The girlfriend asked. "Well if you're so worried why don't you warn you?" The boyfriend suggested. "I will just not now." The girlfriend said.

To the delight of the girlfriend Asuma had taken a phone call then dismissed himself from the class for five minutes. When he left the class rearranged their self eves. The girl sat next to Hinata trying to strike up a conversation. It was going well in tell she mentioned Gaara and how she would do good to avoid him.

"Why dose every one insist that Gaara is bad and no good?" Hinata asked she was annoyed and that was clear. The girl was surprised buy the tone but she felt like she should still tell Hinata what she felt is the right. "That's because he is. That's the truth." The girl told her with all certainty. "I don't think so." Hinata insisted. "Well that's because you haven't been here that long. Only one day that's not very long at all." The girl said throw clenched teeth. "It's enough. I somehow don't think you spent that much time with Gaara. If you did you would know that he wouldn't hurt anyone. No matter what he might have done before, Lee seems fine to me." Hinata said. "So you know but you still defend him? That doesn't make a lot of sense to me." The girl said. "That doesn't make a lot of sense to me either." Gaara said but quickly closed his mouth when he realized that he said that instead of just thinking it. 'Damn Freudian slip!' Gaara cursed in his head.

The room went quite; it had been a while since anyone has heard Gaara speak. "See he even admits it. " The girl said at last. "Gaara why exactly did you hurt Lee?" Hinata asked. Unknown to Hinata that had been the question everyone was asking. If anyone tried to give an explanation they usually said it was because Gaara is psychotic and/or jealous of Lee. Or that Lee had proved his wrath somehow. Most wonder why Gaara was doing at a normal school. What ever the reason nobody ever herd it from Lee or Gaara. So the room became very quite to hear what he had to say.

Gaara looked about the room noticing the eagerness they all had to hear what he was going to say. 'Look at them all so wanting me to say that I hurt him because he was there and I felt like it. They all what me to be some sort of a horrible monster.' Gaara though, with bitterness. "I'll tell you later." Gaara told her.

The room was still quite all was disappointed some were angry but what were they going to do? Make him tell them what they wanted to here? Not likely.

Asuma came back into the room very pleased coming back to a quite room. "Now why can you guys be like this all the time?" He asked jokingly. Nobody answered him just went back to work. "Did I miss something here?" Asuma asked truly puzzled.


	5. Gaara's exspnation and home

Disclaimer: still not mine.

When it became apparent to Asuma that he wasn't going to get any answers he instructed the class to put there stuff away. When the bell rang they were dismissed. It was there lunch time but they didn't order any food just yet. They sat down on a planter and Gaara told his story.

"You see what had happened last year was that Lee and I wear waiting for Naruto to get out of detention. He was in trouble for disrupting the class .ADD and low impulse control on everything. Lee had been climbing a tree and he feel and fractured his arm. I didn't even touch him. I even ran to go get help when he fell." Gaara said. "Aw, poor Lee. But then why does, everyone blame you?" Hinata asked. "Probably, because I, get blamed for everything, that goes wrong around here." Gaara said. "I'm sorry Gaara." Hinata said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Now come on lets get some lunch." Gaara said.

They got in line and ordered food, was looking for a place to eat.

"Hey Gaara we want you to eat with us today. Come on Temari's waiting. Wait who's she?" Kankaroasked just now noticing Hinata. "This is Hinata. Hinata this is Kankaro my brother." Gaara introduced. "Hi there it's good to meet you. Say Gaara lets see if see can come with us I'm sure Temari won't mind." Kankaro offered. "Do you want to Hinata? " Gaara asked. "Sure Id like that." Hinata said.

Kankuro lead them to wear Temari, Hana and Shikamaru was sitting.

"Hi Shikamaru." Hinata greeted. "Hey how you doing?" Shikamaru asked. "Fine." Hinata said. "That's nice. Man, look at that cloud right there. "Shikamaru gave a big yawn and stretched. Temari laughed at here genius but lazy boyfriend. "Hi Gaara. Who's your friend?" Hana asked. "This is Hinata." Gaara said. "Hi I'm Hana Temari's friend." Hana said. "Hi are you Kiba's brother?" Hinata asked. "Yes I' am." Hana said. "Do you mind if Hinata eats with us Temari?" Gaara asked. "No not at all. Here, Hinata sit next to me." Temari offered moving her bag out of the way. "Thank you very much." Hinata said and plopped down.

They all had a good time at lunch and like at anytime you're having fun it ended too soon. The bell rang and they cleaned up and said their good buys. Shikamaru Gaara and Hinata had the same class together. It was math class with Orochimaru.

The school hated him very much. Everybody hated him, His rules, his attitude and his obvious favoritism to sport players. Especially towards the Uchiha brothers they always got the best treatment and even they hated him.

Class started with all his rules, the consciences, his expectations. This tock up most of the period, but that did not stop him from assigning lots of home work for the class. "Read pages 5-20 do questions 1-18 and 2-20. You are dismissed when the bell rings." Orochimaru said.

Gaara and Hinata were sitting at a table near the back. Behind them was an ever scowling Sasuke. "Gee his strict isn't he?" Hinata commented to Gaara. "Yeah but Orochimaru is one of the better teachers they have at this school." Gaara said. "Do you have something to say to the class Mr. No Sabaku?" Orochimaru asked. "No, not to the class just Hinata." Gaara said.

The class was silent at Gaara's defiance "That is a week's detention No Sabaku! Be sure not to ditch or you'll be suspended." Orochimaru said. "You can't do that after he was defending you!" Hinata shouted surprising them all into silence for a minute. Then when the shock wore off Orochimaru was mad. "I can do what ever I want Miss. Hyuuga! Like send you to detention to keep Mr. No Subaku Company!" He shouted ferrous at the insubordination.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed to go home.

Hinata had called Neji to tell him to explain to him that she won't need a ride home because of the detention and asked if he would tell her father. "Don't worry Neji I can walk home. Yes, and you'll tell him? Thank you Neji buy." Hinata said and hung up her cell phone.

"Well come on we don't want to be late." Gaara said smiling at the irony.

They went to detention severed and left school. "So Hinata I can walk you home with you want. I mean so I know you got there safe." Gaara offered.

"Oh, thank you so much Gaara. I really appreciate it." Hinata said.

"It looks like you live the same way anyways." Gaara said. "That's good I won't want you to go to far out of your way." Hinata said.

"I won't care if you lived the other way." Gaara told her. "It's still nice." Hinata said.

They walked on not talking but not in the uncomfortable way. Gaara made sure Hinata got home like he said he would then went another block to his house. His sibings were all ready there.

"Gaara! There you are! I was worried when you didn't come home on time." Temari said giving him a hug.

"Yeah but I told her not to that I just got detention." Kankaro said.

"But never mind detention I want to know about that nice girl. I think its great you made a new friend! Didn't we tell you? " Temari said.

"What's there to tell? She a girl I meet and made friend with. No big deal." Gaara said.

"If you say so Gaara. Diner will be soon you two should do you homework. And Kankaro didn't you even try to tell me you don't have any just do it!" Temari said.

"Yes mom." Kankaro said joking. He went up to his room to do his homework.

Gaara plopped in front the kitchen table to do his work.

And Temari would do hers latter as always.

Diner was served at the Sabakus sat down at the table as a family.

"So Gaara did you have Hinata in some of your classes?" Temari asked as she was loading her plate with food.

"Yes we have many together." Gaara said only poking at his food.

"I'm glad you'll have somebody to talk to. See I told you that you could make friends." Temari said cheerfully.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence and as was the rest of the day in tell bed time.

"Hey! Good night guys!" Kankaro called from his bedroom.

"Goodnight Kankaro!" Both his siblings called back to him.

"Goodnight Temari!" Both brothers said.

And the two eldest's children said "Good night Gaara!" To their little brother.

And that was it for the family tell morning.


	6. Hinata's sad home life

This isn't my story that i'm posting on

Hinata came home to an empty house. Witch wasn't unusual at all. Her father, sister and cousin weren't normally home at this hour. Her father was at some business meeting, her cousin was train for some sport somewhere, and her sister was doing homework at a friend's house. Today Hinata wished _she _had _somewhere_ to go and didn't have to be alone. Like Hinata so offended wished. She assented the stairs to do her homework. Not that much was assigned on the first day but it had to be done. So was done soon and found herself board.

Eventually the rest of her family came home. The first was Hanabi whose friends' mom had dropped her off. They shared a quick hug then Hanabi went to do other things. Although Hinata wishes that just once she would stay to talk. Next was Neji who was very sweaty and tired. He went to his room to shower so she didn't say anything to him. Then her father came home very tired and annoyed so she didn't say anything to him either.

This was also the norm: Not a whole lot of talking even if everyone's home. And with nothing better to do Hinata went to an early bed.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. After school madness

Sadly this isn't mine

POV:

Gaara's house

Gaara was flipping throw changeless board. 'I would think that after 15 years of doing this I would realize that there's nothing good on at this hour or any early morning hour.' Gaara thought yet again, for the 5 time that earl morning. Like he does almost every day he watches TV. He checked the clock on the wall it read 3:00 am. He had a whole 3 more hours to do something. He had already done what needed to be done to be ready for school.

He had already eaten his forth meal/snack thing, already dressed because unlike the rest of us instead of putting on pajamas when it becomes dark Gaara put on a different outfit for the next day. Not that he has pajamas to put on anyway. He turned off the TV and the bright light that it was radiating went out leaving Gaara in the darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed like that in tell Temari and Kankaro came down at 5:45 to leave for school.

"Hey little brother were leaving for school now." Kankaro told him.

"Do you want a ride today Gaara?" Temari offered.

"No not today." Gaara said.

"We'll be going then see you at lunch Gaara." Temari said.

"Buy Gaara." They both said and shut the door behind them.

Gaara went to his room to shut off his alarm clock. He ate his official breakfast and grabbed his stuff to leave. He was walking to school and when he come to the next block he went to Hinata's house to see if she would walk with him. But he didn't want to knock on the door so he just desisted to wait. He tock out his cell phone to check the time. It was 5:58. He could wait. But he won't have too

Hinata opened the door and closed it behind her and then noticed Gaara. "Oh, Good morning Gaara! Are you going to walk with me?" Hinata asked.

"Yup that's why I'm here." Gaara said. "Okay thank you lets go." Hinata said.

Together they walked in piece happy to have each others company. They were at school in no time. Once there they desisted to sit down to talk.

"Gaara can I eat with you again?" Hinata asked.

"Sure you can Id like that. " Gaara said.

"Hey Hinata! Gaara! Good morning!" Naruto called running up to them.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara greeted.

"Good morning Naruto how are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine thanks! Say Gaara are we still set for Friday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto." Gaara said.

"Cool! Well I'll se you both later!" Naruto said and left.

"Gaara how long have you know Naruto? " Hinata asked.

"Since we were little kids. But I still would have liked to known him sooner." Gaara said.

"He seems like a good friend." Hinata said.

"He is the best one I have." Gaara said solemnly.

"Hey Hinata! I have good news!: TenTen reported coming toward them.

"Whats that TenTen? " Hinata asked.

"I had my consoler change my class schedule so now I have more classes with you!" TenTen reported happily.

"That's great TenTen! So now, what do we have together?" Hinata asked.

"Well sadly we don't have first or second any more but now we share everything else!" TenTen said giving the good news.

The bell rang and students started to go to their classes.

"Well that's the bell! I'll see you at 3rd! Buy Hinata, Gaara!" TenTen called over her shoulder running to her class.

"We'll looks like we should get going to." Hinata said.

Gaara nodded his head and they went to Kakashi's class together.

POV change:

Hinata's house after school

Hinata had walked home by herself because Gaara had gone to Naruto's house right after school. She was fine with that and she had told him that. She opened the door to her house and to her surprise her family was home. But more to her surprise other people were there as well. Some people she recognized like Sasuke his older brother Itachi and their parents but for the most part she didn't know anyone.

"Hinata please get changed for diner." Her father instructed to her.

"Yes father." Hinata said climbing the satires to do as she was told. She dressed herself in a very nice purple evening gown. She came down stairs and sat at the table. The former introductions and greetings were made.

"Everyone this is my oldest daughter Hinata my youngest Hanabi, and my nephew Neji. Children this is as you know Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha and their sons Itachi and Sasuke." Mr. Hyuuga introduced.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Kasumi Hoshigaki I'm Kisame's mom." A very nice looking lady said. She has nice smooth skin, glossy blue hair and very pretty green eyes. She looked so small camped to her son that was standing right next to her.

"I'm Kino no Akasuna this is my wife Kana. This is our son Sasori." Mr. No Akasuna said. He's a tall man with black hair and brown eyes and his wife is average height and has hair and eyes.

"Hi I'm Akio Pein and this is my wife Aoi Pein." Sir leader as we know him said you know what they look like.

"I'm Hideaki pleasure to meet you all. This is Kakuzu my son." A tall man with black hair and dark green eyes and Kakuzu standing next to him looking just like him.

" Hello! I m Mayu this is my son Deidara." A blonde woman said and smiled nicely.

"I'm Yuuma! He's Hidan!" Hidan's father said.

"Hello, I'm Atsuko and this is Tobi my son!" Mr. Uchiha said pulling Tobi to his side. "I'm Moriko my son is Zetsu." A man with green hair and yellow eyes said.

"Well come on everyone lets sit down and eat." Mr. Hyuuga offered.

The diner was very good and everyone had a nice time. After wards Sasuke got permission to spend more time with her at his house on the weekend.


	8. TO the moives!

Next chapter! Chapter eight!! YAY!!

Info about new charters:

Amber Gail Fisher the assumed name of a real girl who is my friend and asked that her true identity be unidentified. Itachi's girlfriend in the story.

Lori: Is Master Kankuro's Oc Lori chan. I hope I did okay with her. Will be Kankuro's girlfriend. I

Eagle is Emily's Oc I hope I don't mess up with her. Around Hidan to torment him.

Shadow is shadow I love her very much so I hope she is happy with Fanfiction her. She will be both Gaara and Naruto's friend.

Hana is herself and I hope I did well in her charter. Around Sasori a lot. Not sure what the relationship would be.

if you don't know these people thats becuse their my friends from DeviantART

Happy reading people!!

It's Friday at Pein's house lots of things were happening there like:

Zetsu and Tobi were making out on the couch and a girl with very near albino colored skin and gray hair named Eagle was fangirling/ staking/ bullying Hidan. Only cause she loves him. One girl was hanging around Sasori, very existed that she was actually talking face to face with her crush. Her name is Hana but not to be confused with Kiba's sister; she blonde and only13 and a very nice girl.

Itachi was playing cards with Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu. Kakuzu winning and very happy about it. Hidan plopped down on the couch next to Zetsu and Tobi who were getting a little weird with their making out in hopes that Eagle won't follow him there. So then she sat in his lap in hopes to make him uncomfortable. Tobi pushed Zetsu off of him who toke the time to glare at the intruders.

"When did you and Eagle get together Hidan?" Tobi asked.

"Were aren't Tobi." Hidan answered reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

"Then why is she sitting on you?" Zetsu asked.

"Cause she wants to!" Hidan snapped getting angry at this point.

"Why do you let her?" Tobi asked.

"**Tobi quit bugging him and talking like I'm not here**!!" Eagle shouted scaring Tobi into Zetsu's embrace.

That's the only reason he didn't yell at her for scaring Tobi. He picked up his boyfriend easily and toke him to a different room to comfort him. Eagle who believed she had won a victory congregated herself and snuggled closer to Hidan's chest.

So Kisame then toke their place on the coach tired at losing at the card games. He picked up the remote and stared to flip throw the changeless. He looked over to very happy and content Eagle and the blankly staring Hidan. He didn't say anything but chuckled. There was a knock at the door and Kisame got up to get it.

He opened the door and there was girl by the name of Amber Gail Fisher. She was on the tall side, has reddish brown hair bright brown eyes tan skin. She was wearing a red flannel jacket over her black shirt and jeans. "Hey Itachi! Your girlfriends here!!" Kisame shouted over his shoulder. Then invited Amber in.

Itachi came down the stairs; a very tiny little smile graced his handsome face. "Hello Amber, are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yup let's go." Amber said walking back out the door. "Buy guys!!" She called before leaving and getting into her car.

"So where are we going? " Amber asked as she pulled out of the drive way.

"To the Hyuuga house then to my house." Itachi said.

"Okay, but what's at the Hyuuga house?" Amber asked as she drove in the direction of Hinata's house.

"A friend of my brother, were going to pick her up and go to the movies." Itachi said.

"Okay. But what are we going to see?" Amber asked.

"You'll just have to wait to fine out" Itachi teased.

"Aw your me mean to me. Hey I forget do I turn here?"

"No you keep going then turn." Itachi said.

They were on Hinata's street.

"So witch one is it the lighter or darker blue house?" Amber asked.

"The darker one." Itachi said.

Amber slowly pulled up in the massive drive way to the very big dark blue house. Itachi got out of the car.

"I'll be right back." He said and went to fetch Hinata. He went to the door and knocked a few times. Hinata promptly opened the door and left with Itachi back to the car. The ride to Itachi's house was a quite one. When they got there Itachi let them in. "Hey Sasuke I got Hinata for you." Itachi said shutting the front door.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he ascended down the stairs.

"So what do we do first?" Hinata asked.

"Were all going to see a movie together! It's going to be fun!" Amber announced happily.

"What movie?" Hinata asked curious.

"I don't know Itachi won't tell me! Says it a surprise so we'll just have to fine out. Oh! And I'm Amber it's nice to meet you" Amber said.

"Its nice to meet you too I'm Hinata." Hinata said.

"So shall we go?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet it's a bit yearly." Itachi said.

"But we should leave to get good seats." Amber said.

"Good point. Okay everyone in my car." Itachi said.

They drove to the nearest theater to watch a movie that only Itachi knew what they were going to watch.

POV Change: Temari's car

"I really appreciate you guys letting me come with you." Naruto said. He and Gaara and Kankuro were in the back. While Lori, (Kankuro's girlfriend) was in the front, with Temari.

"Hey it's no problem Naruto. We appreciate you being Gaara's friend." Temari tells him.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Gaara asked.

"That honor movie that Kankuro has been bugging about since he saw the previews." Temari said.

"Oh yeah it looked okay." Gaara said.

"Is it long?" Lori asked.

"No not really." Kankuro said.

"How would you know? You haven't seen it." Temari said glancing at the back seat.

"I right fine. I don't know but why would it be longer than normal? Besides I've herd about the movie and from what I've herd nobodies ever said that it was too long." Kankuro logically deuced.

"Well we are here everyone out." Temari said shutting off the car and getting out herself.

POV change:

Itachi's group:

"So now will you tell me what were going to see?" Amber asked she was busy paying for the popcorn and snakes.

Itachi sighed and reached into his tickets and the candies, Amber toke them from him.

"Screaming Hell 2? Are you sure that will be okay?" Amber asked.

"Why didn't you like the first one?" Itachi asked.

"Sure I did I bought it on DVD didn't I? But what I mean will it be okay for Hinata? She seems a bit fragile." Amber said.

"One: It's a movie Two: She'll be all right she has Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Fine but if she traumatized it's on you. Get the door please" Amber said.

Itachi opened the door for her, him and a few other people. He and Amber were tiring to find Sasuke and Hinata who were saving them seats. "I see them follow me." Itachi said.

The movie stated and things got dark and quite. It was a really good horror movie. It made even seasoned horror movie goers scream, it had thrill and suspense with just enough gore and ending that wasn't expect and actually had originality. It was refreshing from the every day block buster that always seemed to come out.

POV change:

At the time Itachi had found Sasuke and Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Lori and Naruto had won in the struggle to get the door open. It was quite an accomplishment since they were all heavily loaded with snakes and candy and drinks.

"Phew we made it." Lori said.

The lead female role gave a shrill scream that could put goosebumps on anyone's arms and legs.

"Aw damn it seems we missed part of it." Kankuro said.

"Well we don't want too miss any more lets find seats!" Naruto said.

They looked long and hard for open seats. They didn't find enough for them to sit together. So they had to split up. Gaara and Naruto sat below, Kankuro and Lori sat at the side, and Temari found a seat near the top. She was surprised to see another friend of Naruto and Gaara, but mostly Naruto's friend. An ultra hyper, super silly girl of the name of Shadow. Who greeted Temari very enthusiastically. "Hi Temari!! Its** _soooo_** good to see you again!! Shadow missed you!!" Shadow declared with lots of sincerity. The entire room shushed her. A few people yelled but they were ignored.

"Hi Shadow good to see you too." Temari said. She had nearly forgotten how loud and warm Shadow's talking could be.


	9. After the moives part one

The movie was over all loved by the audience. Weather it was because you can enjoy a good horror movie or weather you have a scared girlfriend that clung onto you. Or for whatever else there is to enjoy a movie. When people came out of theater and into the lights of the street lamps it toke adjusting to. But despite the brightness of the lamps all people could talk about was the movie they just saw.

"That was so awesome!!" Naruto said.

"Man didn't I tell you that would be great?" Kankuro asked.

"Wasn't it awesome Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'll admit that was a cool movie." Gaara said and it was good it had to be to make him smile.

"It was cool. What did you think of it Temari?" Lori asked.

But Temari wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe in the bathroom." Kankuro suggested.

"I'm right here dumbass!" Temari said.

"Oh well obviously we didn't see ya there!" Kankuro said.

"And Shadow is here too!!" Shadow said stepping out from behind Temari.

"Hi Shadow!!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"HI Naruto!!" Shadow said just as loudly. She ran over and hugged him tightly then saw Gaara and pouched on him. "Gaara!! I think I missed you the most!! Shadow is so happy to see you!!" Shadow said putting Gaara in a death grip called a hug. Shadow was one of the few people who could hug and get away with it. Not that many people tried.

Then Naruto noticed familiar movie goers.

"Hey Sasuke! Hinata! Did you guys see the same movie we did?!" He asked. And despite Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi and Amber were quite a distanced away they still heard Naruto's bombing voice clearly.

"Hi Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"Great!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine thanks." Gaara said.

"Did you like the movie you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I just hope it wasn't too scary for you Naruto." Sasuke teased.

"Hey shut up Sasuke! So what did you think of it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um I liked it. I was scared a lot." Hinata said.

"Shadow loved it! And hopes that they'll be a third!" Shadow said.

"Hey Sasuke! Hinata! We got to go!" Amber said as her and Itachi were walking away.

"Well see ya guys." Sasuke said

"Buy. See you at school." Hinata said and her and Sasuke went back to Amber's car to go home.

"We should be leaving to Shadow. You want us to walk you to your car?" Gaara asked ever the gentleman.

"Thanks but no thanks Gaara! Shadow can take care of herself! Buy! It was great seeing you all!" Shadow said and hugged everyone to near death even Lori who she really didn't know.

"Wow she's really strong." Lori said.

"And really strange." Kankuro added.

"And very hyper." Temari continued.

"And a very good friend.' Gaara finished.

"Yup. Now can we go home?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Everyone back in the car." Temari said.

This is as much as I could think of. I desisted to continue with the story after zeya had given me a comment.

And yes this is the a very sort chapter.


End file.
